Huellas de sangre
by SrtaWalker
Summary: Semanas después de recuperar a Jace, los cuatro Cazadores de Sombras reciben una misión. Hay dos hombres de Valentine en busca de algo, y ellos deben detenerlos y averiguar qué antes de que sea demasiado tarde. (Malec)
1. La esperada visita

Era una cocina pequeña pero funcional, abierta al resto de la casa, lo que facilitaba que el olor a pollo asado invadiese todo el espacio. Margot se agachó y miró el color de la carne. La piel se veía crujiente, pero no quemada. Apagó el horno, sabiendo que aún quedaba un rato hasta que Eli volviese. Cogió una manzana del cuenco y se puso a cortarla en tiras pequeñas.

'Mira, mamá.'

Detrás de ella un niño de no más de seis años de edad miraba a su madre, señalando el plato vacío. Margot se giró y sonrió a su hijo.

'Muy bien, Sam.' Dijo con una sonrisa. Enseñó la manzana a su hijo y preguntó. '¿Quieres postre?'

'¿Con forma de conejito?' Preguntó el niño.

'Sí. Con forma de conejito.' Dijo Margot, pero no pudo oír la risa de su hijo, pues un potente ruido vino de la puerta trasera, como si alguien la hubiese volado. Margot tiró el trozo de manzana y abrió el último cajón de la cocina, sacando la pistola de mano que siempre estaba ahí. 'Sam, ven aquí.' Su tono serio. El niño se bajó de la silla y fue hasta ella, tratando de cogerla de la mano, pero los ojos de Margot estaban fijos en dirección a la puerta.

'¿Mamá?' Su voz era pequeña, asustada.

'Todo va a ir bien. Recuerda lo que te he enseñado. Agarra mi pierna y no te muevas, no hagas ni un ruido.' Fue todo lo que pudo decir sin perder la concentración. Sabía que ese día llegaría, lo había estado esperando desde hacía años. Aún así, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o no. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podían seguir pretendiendo que todo era normal. Miró al reloj, Al estaría en casa en cuarenta minutos. Respiró. Sabía que la mesa le serviría de cobertura si hacía falta, sabía que por ahora Sam estaba a salvo de peligro. Respiró. Escuchó pasos y quitó el seguro.

Eran dos hombres. Uno de ellos llevaba una especie de espada que emitía una luz blanca. Ambos tenían aspecto amenazador. Ambos iban de negro. Sus brazos estaba cubiertos de unos tatuajes extraños, algo que Margot no había visto nunca. Cogió la información y la guardó en su cerebro. Si salían de ésta podría investigar más a fondo, pues sin duda eran la marca de una mafia.

'¿Dónde está?' Dijo el que no llevaba una espada, mirándola fijamente.

'No sé de que hablas, pero si no os vais inmediatamente me veré en mi derecho a disparar.'

El de la espada rió y miró a su compañero.

'El brujo, mundana. Entrégamelo y nadie saldrá herido.'

Margot no sé inmutó. No era el momento para tener un viaje psicológico retrospectivo, para admitir lo que llevaba años temiendo.

Notó las manos de Sam agarrarla con más fuerza. 'Idos. Ya.'

El de la espada volvió a sonreír y Margot supo en aquel momento que solo había una forma de acabar con estp. Disparó al de la espada, el único que por ahora representaba una amenaza. La bala fue directa a la cabeza, entre ceja y ceja. Sus años en el ejército habían dado su fruto. Vio la sorpresa del otro y se dispuso a dispararlo también, pero no tuvo tiempo. No sabía cómo, pero el hombre estaba a su lado. La agarró del cuello, levantándola y haciendo que Sam gritase.

'No pensaba matarte, mundana, pero no me dejas más remedio.' Dijo mirándola a los ojos y apretando la mano en torno a su cuello. Margot trató de golpearlo, pero nada hacía efecto. Vio como el hombre miraba a su hijo, como una siniestra sonrisa aparecía en sus ojos. No podía liberarse, por lo que dejó de moverse, pretendiendo estar muerta. Notó el golpe contra el suelo, sin duda el hombre estaba demasiado concentrado en su hijo como para darse cuenta de que su pulso no había parado. Sam gritaba su nombre mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Sus mejillas, las cuales siempre habían sido verdes, ahora se tornaban rojas del llanto.

'Ven aquí, demonio.' Dijo el hombre acercándose a Sam.

Margot vio el cuchillo que había usado para cortar la manzana en el suelo. Lo cogió con cuidado y se levantó en silencio. Dio pequeños pasos, tratando de no hacer ruido y no respirar. Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de coger a Sam, el cuál se había resguardado en una esquina, Margot se lanzó a su cuello, clavando el cuchillo en la arteria. Notando cómo la sangre le salpicaba la cara. No dejó de apretar hasta que notó el cuerpo caer sin vida al suelo. Fue entonces cuando soltó la mano del mango y respiró.

/

Isabelle fue la primera en darse cuenta de que la puerta había sido destrozada. Llamó al resto e inspeccionó lo que quedaba de la puerta. No parecía magia, sin duda uno de los cazadores de Valentine la había destrozado con una estela. Alguien principiante, por el destrozo que podía verse.

Alec fue el último en llegar. Quedándose detrás para asegurar el perímetro. Llevaban dos horas de caza. Había oído rumores de pelea, de unos cazadores de sombras atacando a unos mundis en busca de algo. Les había costado dar con su rastro, pero por fin estaban en la dirección acertada. Miró a Jace y asintió, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, que les cubría. Jace se giró y fue hacia la puerta con Clary a su paso. Izzy entró en la casa, andando con cuidado para no hacer más ruido del necesario. Alec nunca averiguaría cómo conseguía ser completamente silenciosa en las misiones y hacer ruido con los tacones nada más dejar una.

Izzy miró a su alrededor y supo que algo había pasado ahí. Caminó hasta llegar a la sala principal de la casa y vio el cuerpo de uno de los cazadores de Valentine en el suelo, había un agujero en su frente, sin duda de bala, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar más.

'No os mováis.'

Izzy levantó la mirada y se encontró con una mujer sujetando un arma en su dirección. Sus manos y parte de su cuerpo estaban llenas de sangre, su pelo alborotado y en su cuello se podía ver la marca que unos dedos habían dejado no hacía mucho; aún así sus ojos estaban claros. Isabelle supo que no dudaría en matarla si daba un paso más.

Notó cómo el resto se paraba tras ella. Ninguno iba con un arma en la mano menos Alec, el cuál tenía el arco apuntado en su dirección. Izzy vio cómo la mujer miraba detrás de ella y supo que Alec acababa de entrar.

'Baja el arco.' Dijo con voz fría, autoritaria. _Un soldado_ , pensó Izzy. Pues sin duda esa mujer había tenido práctica en situaciones de alto riesgo y estrés.

'Cuando bajes el arma.' Dijo Alec.

Fueron unos segundos de tensión, cuando Izzy por fin habló. 'No pretendemos herirte.'

'Eso dijeron los otros.'

'Nosotros no estamos con ellos.' Dijo Jace.

'Lleváis los mismos tatuajes. Vestís parecido. Perdona si no os creo.' Dijo la mujer sin bajar el arma ni un centímetro.

'Sé que puede parecer confuso, pero te prometo que no somos iguales. Nosotros no estamos aquí por ti, sino por ellos. Hemos venido a detenerlos.' Continuó Jace, el cuál siempre había sido el mejor lidiando con mundanos.

'Ya me he encargado yo de ello, así que no hay nada más que hacer para vosotros aquí.' Su tono seguía firme, serio, pero Izzy podía ver como estaba cansada, como la adrenalina empezaba a bajar poco a poco. _Hace tiempo que dejó el ejército. No está acostumbrada a esto._

'Sé que esto es difícil.' Dijo Clary dando un paso adelante. La mujer movió el arma, apuntando a ella. Jace se llevó la mano a la daga que tenía en el cinturón, pero Clary le paró. 'No voy a hacerte daño.' Dijo ella hablando de nuevo a la mujer. 'Sé que tienes las de ganar con la pistola. Sé que estás asustada, que todo esto es nuevo para ti. Lo sé porque yo también he pasado por ello.'

'¿También intentaron matarte unos hombres con tatuajes?' Dijo con tono sarcástico.

'Sí.' El tono de Clary era serio y honesto, algo que la mujer notó.

'¿Y ahora eres parte de ellos?' Había duda en su voz, e Izzy notó como se Clary se estaba ganando su confianza.

'No somos como ellos. Ellos… ellos son unos asesinos. Nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte.'

Isabelle estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero un llanto la interrumpió. Venía de una habitación cercana, era un niño.

'Ni se te ocurra.' Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer e Izzy supo a qué se refería.

'Mi nombre es Isabelle. Hemos venido a ayudarte. Solo queremos saber que estáis bien, coger los cuerpos e irnos. Por favor, deja que te ayudemos.'

La mujer miró de nuevo a Alec y este destensó el arco, quitando la flecha y bajando los brazos. La mujer tardó unos segundos en decidirse, pero al final optó por confiar en ellos. Había algo en esos chicos, algo que le inspiraba confianza.

'El más mínimo movimiento extraño y no dudaré en disparar.' Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos muy despacio.

Fue entonces cuando los cuatro notaron el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo del otro cazador. Las baldosas estaban cubiertas de sangre, sangre que ahora se estaba marcando en la moqueta según la mujer caminaba.

'Tú.' Dijo señalando a Jace. 'Coge ese.' Dijo indicando el que estaba en el suelo de la cocina. 'Tú.' Indicó a Alec. 'El otro.' No dejó de mirar a ambos, el arma siempre preparada.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' Fueron la primeras palabras de Clary, la cual había tardado unos minutos en hacerse a la situación.

'Entraron en mi casa, me amenazaron y yo me defendí. Estoy en mi derecho.' Dijo la mujer sin dejar de mirar a los dos chicos.

'Pero no has llamado a la policía ni estás en contra de que nos llevemos los cuerpos.' Aclaró Clary. 'Aquí hay algo más. Es como…'

'Mamá.' Se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Fue un sollozo suave, seguido de varios sollozos un poco más fuertes. La mujer miró a la puerta y volvió a mirar a los chicos.

'Quédate en tu cuarto, cariño. Todo está bien.' Dijo con seguridad en la voz.

'Vé con él, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.' Dijo Izzy, que no quería dejar al pequeño solo.

'¿Y dejaros solos? No lo creo.' Dijo ella.

'¿Por qué te atacaron?' Dijo Clary, volviendo al tema de antes, pues había algo que no le cuadraba. 'No suelen atacar a gente como tú. No van tras de ti. Y todo esto…' Dijo mirando a su alrededor, a los dos cuerpos junto a la puerta que Alec y Jace habían dejado ahí. 'Debieron de tener un motivo.'

Izzy vio cómo la mujer miraba hacia la puerta donde estaba el niño y volvía a mirarles a ellos. No lo hizo de forma consciente, pero Izzy se dio cuenta de que la razón del ataque había sido el niño.

'Buscaban a tu hijo.' Dijo finalmente.

'¿Vosotros no?' Preguntó ella.

'No. ¿Por qué íbamos a querer a tu hijo?' Dijo Jace, volviendo a colocarse al lado de Clary.

La mujer bajó el arma un poco, sin relajar del todo su postura, pero sí lo suficiente como para darles a entender que empezaba a confiar un poco en ellos.

'¿No venís a por Sam?'

'¿Es Sam tu hijo?' Dijo Izzy. Ella asintió. 'No. No venimos a por tu hijo. Nosotros… Veníamos a por ellos. Nuestra intención era llegar antes de que ellos te atacasen.'

'Pero…' La mujer miró hacia los lados, sopesando sus palabras. 'Ellos sabían. Sabían de Sam. Venían a por él.'

Clary miró a Jace, preguntándole en silencio por qué dos hombres de Valentine irían detrás de un niño.

'Mi nombre es Jace, el tuyo…'

'Margot.' Dijo ella, volviendo a fijar la vista y subiendo un poco el arma.

'Margot, ¿hay algún motivo por el cual ellos quisieran a tu hijo?'

Margot suspiró. No había vuelta atrás. Desde el momento en el que había oído la puerta había sabido que su vida como la conocía había acabado. Y ahora, con dos hombres muertos en su piso, con cuatro chicos recogiendo los cadáveres, comprendió que no podía seguir ocultando más la realidad. Se había pasado cuatro años viviendo una mentira, cuatro años sin tener una respuesta, sin saber con certeza lo que hacer, cómo afrontar la situación. Quizás… quizás esos chicos tenían la respuesta.

'Sam, cariño, sal. No hay peligro.' Dijo con ternura en su voz, bajando el arma, pero dejándola en su mano derecha.

La puerta se abrió y los cuatro abrieron los ojos al ver a un niño de no más de seis años, con pijama de dinosaurios, caminar lentamente hacia su madre, mirándoles con miedo. Sus ojos están rojos de llorar, pero el resto de su piel era verde. Ya no había la más mínima duda del motivo de la visita de los hombres de Valentine.

El niño se agarró a la pierna de su madre y la miró. Ella le acarició la cabeza y volvió sus ojos a los cuatro chicos. En ellos había una plegaría de ayuda.

'Le buscaban a él.' Dijo Margot con voz entrecortada. 'Le llamaron brujo y demonio.' El niño pegó su cabeza a la pierna de la madre, intentando esconderse del mundo. Ella le acarició el pelo con suavidad. 'No sé quiénes son ni cómo nos han encontraron, pero sabía que tarde o temprano alguien vendría a por él.'

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, donde cada uno comprendió exactamente lo que había pasado. La mujer no sabía del Mundo de las Sombras, no sabía de la naturaleza de su hijo, no sabía que el niño que había criado era mitad demonio.

'Voy a llamar a Magnus.' Fueron las primeras palabras de Alec. Nadie le llevó la contraria.

Continuará…

* * *

Esta historia es la primera que escribo en español de Shadowhunters. Va dedicada a todos los fans de habla hispana, porque creo que hay más de los que aparenta pero no somos tan visibles en tumblr o demás redes. Si os gusta, por favor comentar para que sepa que hay gente interesada en fanfics en español de este fandom. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas constructivas.


	2. Es lo que es

Magnus dejó la residencia y sacó su móvil. Abrió Uber y pidió que fuesen a buscarlo. Sabía que tardaría más en encontrar un taxi en ese vecindario que en pedir uno. Además, para algo estaba la tecnología. Si había algo que el tiempo le había enseñado era apreciar y abrazar las innovaciones. No recordaba nada más útil desde el invento de la electricidad que ser capaz de pedir cualquier cosa con un simple toque de dedos. ¡La de magia que había dejado de malgastar en convocar comida! Ahora no tenía más que meterse en la app adecuada y llegaba en quince minutos. Había muchas cosas que los mundanos hacía mal, pero internet no había sido una de ellas.

Vio su coche llegar y se acercó a la acera. Había tenido una noche difícil con el último cliente, noche que no quería revivir, pues todavía le hervía la sangre al recordar algunas de la apalabras que ese hombre le había dicho. ¡Maldito ingrato! Él le había avisado una y otra vez de los peligros de sobrepasar la dosis que le había recomendado, pero él no había escuchado y ahora… Bueno, estaba en el pasado. Entró en el coche y abrió los mensajes. Alec no había escrito desde la última vez, hacía horas, cuando le había informado que iba de caza con los demás. Sabía que no debía, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Valentine seguía por ahí, tramando algo que aún no sabían qué. Hacía poco que habían recuperado a Jace, la conexión entre Alec y su parabatai estaba volviendo a ser fuerte, sabía que ir de caza con el rubio ayudaba; por lo que no decía nada, pero aún así se preocupaba. Bloqueó el teléfono y miró por la ventana. Era tarde y tenía hambre. Quizás debía de pedir una pizza… Así cuando llegase a casa la tendría a los pocos minutos… Sin embargo, no tuvo ocasión, pues su versión tecno de _The Heart Wants What It Wants_ empezó a sonar, y Magnus se apresuró a coger la llamada.

'Alexander.' Degustó cada sílaba, apreciando el momento como cada vez que decía el nombre del nefilim, su voz cargada de cariño.

'Magnus. ¿Estás ocupado?' Magnus notó un toque de angustia en su voz, sin duda Alec seguía en la misión y le estaba llamando para pedir ayuda. No le gustaba ser el comodín de la llamada cada vez que los cazadores de sombras tenían un problema, pero aún así no podía negarles su ayuda. No sabía cómo, pero les había cogido cariño. _Bueno,_ _a unos más que a otros_ , dijo para sí mismo pensando en Jace. Seguía sin soportar al rubio.

'Acabo de terminar por hoy. ¿Sucede algo?'

'Sí. Tenemos un problema aquí. ¿Puedes venir?'

'Imagino por tu voz que nadie está herido y no es algo de vida o muerte.' Dijo Magnus mirando sus uñas. Realmente había acertado el otro día al comprar el marrón oscuro en vez del azul en esa pequeña tienda nueva junto a Central Park.

'No. Pero es un asunto para el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.' Oyó decir a Alec, la voz del muchacho con ese toque de profesionalidad que siempre ponía cuando hablaba de negocios. Magnus nunca hubiese pensado que algo como Alec distinguiendo entre lo personal y lo profesional le pusiese tanto, pero era cierto. Eso, y que apreciaba que el nefilim no se aprovechase de salir con él para tener acceso a sus poderes. Nunca había conocido a un cazador de sombras tan honesto y justo.

'Por supuesto, dame la dirección y ahí estaré.'

/

Magnus salió del coche y se fue a la callejuela que Alec le había indicado. No tardó en ver la puerta rota y luz en el interior. Dio unos golpecitos, avisando de su llegada y pidiendo permiso para entrar.

'En el salón.' Oyó la voz de Izzy, y lo tomó como señal de permiso.

Nada más entrar vio dos cuerpos sin vida de, lo que sin duda habían sido, hombres de Valentine. Uno había muerto por un disparo, el otro por un objeto punzante en el cuello. _Mundanos,_ pensó. Dio unos pasos adentrándose en la casa, intentando no tocar los cadáveres, pero al hacerlo pisó la moqueta, la cual estaba empapada en sangre, y maldijo. Tenía que haber previsto que hoy no era el día para estrenar sus nuevos botines de Prada. No había nada qué hacer ya, aún así pisó con cuidado para evitar salpicaduras en el cuero.

'Espero que esto sea importante,' dijo adentrándose en la casa, llegando al salón 'pues he estado dos semanas en lista de espera para estos zapatos.' Levantó la vista y vio a los cuatro de siempre sentados en el sofá. Miró a Alec seriamente, señalándole de esa forma tan dramática que dejaba entrever que no estaba realmente enfadado. 'Como la sangre no salga, me debes unos.'

Escuchó la risa rápida y suave de Izzy y Clary. Fue entonces cuando miró más allá y vio el resto de la casa. Vio la mesa de comedor que estaba en medio y la isla que dividía la cocina del salón. Vio como la esquina de la cocina estaba cubierta de sangre, como había un rastro que iba desde ahí hasta el cadaver que había dejado más atrás. _El de la herida en el cuello murió en la cocina,_ pensó. Y detrás de la isla había una mujer. No tendría más de treinta y cinco años. Era rubia, de piel blanca y ojos claros. Delgada pero en forma. Su camiseta dejaba ver que iba al gimnasio más de tres veces por semana. Tenía sangre en la ropa, y trazos de sangre en la cara y manos, como si hubiese intentando lavarse pero no lo hubiese hecho de forma concienzuda. Sin duda era la mundana que había matado a los dos hombres.

'Hola.' Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, recordando sus modales. 'Soy Magnus Bane.' Dio unos pasos hacia ella y estiró la mano, sin importar que se pudiese manchar de sangre.

La mujer sonrió, dejando salir parte del nerviosismo que los acontecimientos le habían ocasionado. Dio unos pasos hacia él, limpió su mano en el pantalón y se la ofreció, estrechándosela. 'Margot Williams. Un placer.'

'El placer es mío.' Soltó su mano y se giró, indicando la entrada. 'Impresionante cómo te has deshecho de ellos. ¿Navy Seal?'

'Sí, aunque dejé el cuerpo hace ya seis años. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?' Dijo ella impresionada.

Pero Magnus no contestó, pues Jace le interrumpió. '¿Podemos dejarnos de cumplidos e ir al grano?'

Magnus giró los ojos y miró al rubio. 'Tu dirás.'

'¿Tu dirás?' Dijo Jace con un toque de indignación en su voz. 'Entras en una casa donde ves dos cadáveres y… ¿Sabes qué? Me rindo. Alec.' Dijo cruzándose de brazos y reposando su espalda en el sofá.

'Tuvimos noticias de que hombres de Valentine estaban por esta zona en busca de algo. Cuando por fin dimos con su rastro nos llevó a esta casa. Margot, la cual es mundana y no conoce nuestro mundo,' dijo mirando a la mujer y volviendo la mirada a Magnus 'mató a los dos cazadores.'

'¿Y queréis que la borre la memoria?' Dijo intentando saber qué pintaba él en todo ese asunto.

'¿Qué?' Dijo Margot sorprendida.

'Sí.' Dijo Jace al mismo tiempo. A lo que Izzy y Clary dijeron 'no'.

'Puede.' Acabó Alec, después de que Clary diese un codazo a Jace.

'Un momento.' Margot dio un paso al frente, situándose al lado de Magnus y mirando a los cuatro chicos. '¿Cómo que borrarme la memoria? ¿De qué habláis?'

'Ves. Por esto no podemos lidiar con mundanos. No es más que ir en círculos.' Dijo Jace.

'Un segundo.' Dijo Magnus haciendo un gesto con la mano a Margot e ignorando a Jace. 'Alexander, ¿qué hago aquí?'

'El motivo de tu presencia es su hijo.' Dijo Alec mirando a Magnus. El brujo se giró a la mujer esperando una respuesta, pero esta no digo nada. Volvió a mirar a Alec, esperando que elaborase un poco más. 'Su nombre es Sam, tiene seis años y es un brujo. Los hombres de Valentine venían a por él.'

Magnus suspiró. No le gustaba lidiar con niños brujos, ese era el trabajo de Mia. Al fin y al cabo ella era la encargada del refugio que ambos habían fundado años atrás. La bruja sabía cómo tratarlos, como hacerles sentir seguros, como ganarse su confianza y enseñarles a controlar su magia. No es que él fuese malo con los niños, simplemente prefería limitarse a poner el dinero y la protección.

'¿Eres su madre biológica?' Preguntó a Margot, tomando las riendas de la situación.

'¿Qué? Sí. Sí que lo soy.' Dijo ella un tanto perdida. Magnus empezó a temer que los cazadores de sombras no hubiesen informado a la madre del Mundo de las Sombras y de la condición de su hijo. Empezó a temer que ella no supiese de la naturaleza del pequeño.

'¿Desde cuándo sabes que tu hijo es un brujo?' Preguntó.

'No es un brujo.' Dijo ella seriamente. 'Los brujos no existen. Y esto no es Harry Potter o una de esas novelas de adolescentes donde de repente hay magia y…' Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues Magnus chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que su magia apareciese en forma de llamas azules, recorriendo su mano e iluminándole la cara. '¿Cómo…?'

'Soy un brujo. La magia existe. Y sí, estas viviendo una de esas novelas de adolescentes, donde hay magia y hombres lobo y vampiros y muchas cosas más. No, los vampiros no son como los de Crepúsculo, son más al estilo Anna Rice. No, no hay una escuela de magia y hechicería.' Magnus hizo desaparecer las llamas, dándole unos segundos a la mujer para que asimilase todo. Miró a su alrededor y vio un minibar. Se acercó a él y cogió un vaso. '¿Puedo?' Dijo señalando el whisky. Margot asintió, todavía pensado en lo que acababa de ver y oír. Magnus se sirvió una copa.

'¿En serio?' Dijo Clary.

'¿Qué?' Se defendió Magnus. 'He tenido un día muy largo.'

'¿Puedes volver a hacer eso?' Dijo Margot saliendo del trance.

'¿El qué?' Preguntó Magnus después de dar un trago.

'Las llamas.' Dijo ella.

Magnus levantó la mano, dejando libre la magia y permitiendo que se manifestase en su forma más básica. Margot se acercó a él, levantó la mano, con intención de tocar las llamas azules que bailaban entre sus dedos. '¿Puedo?' Dijo. Magnus asintió. Margot llevó su mano a la del él, notando la energía fluir, sintiendo la magia entre sus dedos. Era la sensación más extraña del mundo, y al mismo tiempo la más familiar. Más de una vez había sentido lo mismo al tocar a Sam.

'Creo que Sam es como tu.' Dijo al cabo de unos segundos, quitando la mano de las llamas y mirándole a los ojos. 'Siempre he sabido que era diferente, desde que su piel empezó a cambiar, pero nunca… No creí… No quería creer en que algo así pudiese existir.'

'Debes de tener muchas preguntas.' Dijo con paciencia y comprensión en su voz. Ella asintió. '¿Por qué no nos sentamos y charlamos? ¿Una copa?' Margot asintió, sentándose en la butaca y aceptando la copa que Magnus le dio.

'Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos.' Dijo Jace levantándose.

'¿Cómo que nos vamos?' Respondió Clary. 'No podemos irnos.'

'Claro que podemos. Es asunto de Magnus ahora. Nosotros tenemos que volver al Instituto con los cuerpos.'

'No podemos dejarla así.' Dijo Izzy.

'No es nuestro problema.' Contestó Jace. 'Ella entra dentro de la jurisdicción de Magnus. ¿O no?' Dijo mirando a Alec, sabiendo que su parabatai conocía las leyes mejor que nadie.

'Es cierto.' Dijo este. 'Aún así creo que deberíamos quedarnos. No sabemos lo que Valentine quería, o si van a venir más.'

Jace se volvió a sentar en el sofá, derrotado. 'Esta bien, pero no pienso hacer el papeleo de todo esto.'

'Ignórale.' Le dijo Magnus a Margot. 'Sufre de estupidez congénita. No tiene remedio.'

Magnus no necesitó mirar a Jace para saber que este le estaba poniendo cara de odio, como tampoco le hizo falta mirar a Alec para saber que había una sonrisa en su rostro.

'Tu no eres como ellos.' Dijo la mujer.

'No.' Dijo Magnus.

Alec nunca sabría cómo el brujo podía comunicar tanto con tan poco. Pues en ese "no" había indignación al pensar que alguien le había confundido por un cazador de sombras, orgullo de ser él mismo, y diversión ante la frase de la mundana.

'Ellos son cazadores de sombras. Mitad angel, mitad humanos. Básicamente se encargan de que gente como tú no conozca nunca a gente como yo.' La voz de Magnus carecía de emoción, era como la de un profesor dando una lección. 'Yo soy un brujo. Mitad demonio, mitad humano.'

'¿Es malo?' Dijo ella. 'Lo de ser medio demonio. Suena a algo malo.'

'Es lo que es.' Dijo él sin entrar más en el tema. 'Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa. Tu hijo. ¿Cuándo notaste que era diferente?'

'Cuando cumplió los dos años.' Dijo ella. 'Su piel empezó a cambiar. Al principio pensé que era una enfermedad, por lo que le llevé al hospital, pero no pudieron encontrar nada. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que algo pasaba. No dejaban de hacerle pruebas, de sacarle sangre. Sam… Él estaba bien, pero los médicos pensaban que había algo raro en él.'

'Su sangre.' Aclaró Magnus. 'Eso era lo que los médicos no comprendían. ¿Cierto?' Margot asintió. 'Su sangre es distinta a la tuya y a la de cualquier otro humano, dado que su ADN también lo es. Es parte de ser brujo, de la herencia de su parte demonio.'

'Pero tu no tienes la piel verde.' Dijo ella.

'No.' Magnus sonrió. 'Cada brujo es distinto, nuestras marcas son también distintas, dependiendo del demonio que nos engendró.'

Los ojos de Margot se agrandaron.

'Hablando de eso, ¿nunca supiste que el padre de Sam no era su padre biológico?'

'Sam no tiene padre.' Dijo ella.

'Perdona que pregunte, pero algo debió de pasar para que te quedases embarazada.' Dijo Magnus.

Margot miró hacia los cuatro chicos, los cuales estaban callados, escuchando la historia, respetando el momento que estaba viviendo. Volvió a mirar a Magnus, el hombre más extraño que jamás había visto. Sus ojos cubiertos de maquillaje con purpurina, su ropa provocativa y glamurosa, sus modales exquisitos. Había algo en él que la atraía, aunque no sexualmente, si de una forma magnética. Era, sin duda alguna, el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto. Y pensó en si Sam algún día sería tan maravilloso como aquel misterioso hombre asiático.

'No lo recuerdo, pero sé que fui violada.' Le había costado decir esas palabras, y cuando lo hizo no vio rechazo en los ojos de ninguno de ellos. 'Noté el embarazo al cabo del tiempo. Al principio pensé en abortar, pues no tenía conciencia de que hubiese sucedido. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que me borrasen la memoria. ¿Es eso posible?'

'Lo es.' Dijo Magnus.

'¿Por qué te quedaste con el niño?' Preguntó Isabelle.

'Porque Al y yo siempre habíamos querido un hijo.' Dijo ella con una sonrisa. 'Era algo que llevábamos pensando desde hacía un par de años, pero con mi trabajo… Nunca veíamos el momento, había que hacer demasiados trámites, demasiados problemas. Por lo que acabamos posponiéndolo. Fue ella la que me dijo que debíamos quedárnoslo, que era una señal del cielo.' Había lágrimas en su ojos, pero su voz seguía firme. 'Qué ironía, ¿no? Nuestro pequeño milagro resulta ser medio demonio.'

'¿Al? ¿Quién es Al?' Preguntó Clary.

'Mi mujer.' Dijo Margot. Fue entonces cuando recordó la hora y se levantó, mirando al reloj. 'Oh, dios mío. Debe de estar al llegar.'

 _Mi mujer_. Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Alec con fuerza. Se giró, buscando fotografías y encontrando una de dos mujeres en una playa. Una boda, su boda. Siguió buscando y vio otra de Margot con una mujer morena, la misma mujer que la foto de la playa, sentadas en un sofá, con un bebé en los brazos, cubiertas de regalos.

 _Mi mujer._ Y ahí, sin saber cómo, tenía el ejemplo de algo que siempre hubiese considerado imposible. Dos mujeres, casadas, con un hijo. Dos mujeres. Alec miró a Magnus y supo que el brujo había leído en sus ojos todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola. Estos son los zapatos de Magnus, por si alguien se muere de curiosidad: (prada punto com barra) en/GB/e-store/man/shoes/ankle-boots/product/2TG108_3H9Q_

Esta historia va a ponerse más interesante, lo prometo. Si os gusta estoy encantada de leer vuestros comentarios, que es lo que me anima a escribir más.


	3. Nada que hacer

Fue en ese momento cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse. No podían ver quién entraba, pues había un pequeño pasillo que separaba el recibidor del resto de la casa, aún así no les hizo falta.

'Hola.' Se oyó una voz alegre de mujer seguida de un ruido de llaves y dos pequeños golpes. 'Dime que puse a grabar Orphan Black, porque ya no recuerdo si la borré para hacer sitio al volleyball o… Oh.' Dijo al entrar en el salón y ver a cinco desconocidos. Acto seguido se fijó en Margot y en la sangre que la cubría. 'Oh dios mío. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?' Se apresuró a su encuentro, cogiéndola de los hombros, comprobando que no estuviese lastimada.

'Estoy bien.' Dijo Margot. 'No estoy herida.'

Cuando Alana se quedó convencida dejó ir a Margot y miró la cocina. Siguió el reguero de sangre hasta ver los dos cuerpos tumbados en el suelo de su casa.

'¡Oh, dios mío!' Empezó a hiperventilar, llevándose las manos al pecho. 'Oh, dios mío.'

Margot fue a su encuentro y la giró, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. 'Alana, mírame. Tienes que tranquilizarte.'

'¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Hay dos cadáveres en mi casa! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Has llamado a la policía? No, claro que no.' Alana empezó a mirar a los lados, fijándose en los chicos que había en su sofá. '¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Sam! ¿Dónde está Sam?' Su voz entró en pánico al pensar en su hijo.

'Sam está bien, Al. Escucha. Esos hombres buscaban a Sam. Los maté. Después vinieron ellos y me explicaron lo que está pasando. Ya sé lo que le pasa a Sam, ya sé porqué es como es.'

Alana miró a Margot intentando asimilar la información. Después miró a los chicos y al hombre con los reflejos dorados y la copa de whisky en la mano. '¿Ellos saben de Sam?' Preguntó Alana volviendo a Margot. Margot asintió. 'Pero… ¿Cómo?' Pero Margot no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues una flecha se clavó en su brazo, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

En ese mismo momento Alec estaba con el arco en la mano, dispuesto a disparar. Izzy soltó su látigo y Jace sacó su espada. Clary y Magnus corrieron al encuentro de las dos mundanas. El disparo había venido de la calle, había atravesado los cristales, dejando un gran agujero a su paso. Ni Alec ni Jace podían ver al atacante, pues la oscuridad le encubría, pero Alec notó algo cambiar en el aire, y supo que Jace estaba en peligro.

'¡Cuidado!' Gritó mientras se tiraba a él, empujándolo al suelo detrás del sofa, a unos centímetros de que la siguiente flecha diese en su blanco.

'Nos tienen rodeados.' Dijo Izzy, la cual se había resguardado en el otro sillón y había activado su runa para ver en la oscuridad. Se asomó rápidamente y contó cuantos eran. 'Son cuatro. Dos con arcos, el resto espadas.'

Magnus había sacado la flecha del brazo de Margot y estaba curándola con su magia. Los ojos de ambas mujeres abiertos como platos, pues nunca habían visto algo así. Clary estaba sujetando a Alana, asegurándose que ninguna de ellas se movía y entraban en la dirección de las flechas. Fue entonces cuando se oyó un llanto y recordaron a Sam, el cual su madre había conseguido dormir después de toda la aventura anterior.

'Sam.' Dijo Margot, intentando ir a él, pero Magnus la paró, todavía curándola.

'Yo me ocupo de él. Quédate aquí.' Dijo Clary. 'Protégela.' Le dijo a Alana, pues sabía que la mujer necesitaba algo en lo que enfocar su atención. Alana asintió y agarró la mano de su esposa.

'No podemos salir por la puerta principal, demasiada atención.' Dijo Jace resguardándose tras el sofá.

Oyeron pasos y supieron que los cazadores estaban acercándose. Alec se levantó y disparó una flecha al más cercano, hiriéndole en el torso. En seguida se volvió a agachar, justo antes de que otra flecha lo tocase.

'Isabelle, ocúpate de ella.' Dijo Magnus refiriéndose a Margot, la cual tenía ahora solo una herida superficial. Izzy asintió y se movió con cuidado al encuentro de las dos mujeres.

'¿Qué haces?' Preguntó Jace a Magnus, pues no entendía porqué el brujo estaba ordenando a Izzy en vez de hacerse a un lado, dejándoles hacer su trabajo.

'Salvaros el culo, como siempre.' Respondió Magnus. 'Alec, cúbreme.' No miró al arquero, pero no le hizo falta, pues sabía que Alexander le cubriría la espalda como el día que se conocieron.

Se movió rápido, llegando al pasillo que daba a la puerta trasera por donde había entrado. Una vez llegó ahí, se refugió contra la pared. Necesitaba dar ventaja a los nefilim, porque ahora mismo eran presa fácil, acorralada en una esquina esperando el golpe de gracia. Se asomó, y vio que uno de ellos se acercaba a la puerta. Sabía que si los cazadores tenían sus runas activadas, él no era rival en fuerza o velocidad; por lo que su única táctica era crear una distracción que le diese una posibilidad. Hacía tiempo que no había utilizado ese hechizo, pero aún recordaba las palabras, por lo que empezó a recitarlas, convocando en su mano una bola de fuego que se hacía cada vez más sólida. Escuchó los pasos y supo que no tenía mucho más tiempo. Se asomó por la esquina y soltó la bola como quien lanza a los bolos, viendo como esta rodaba hasta colocarse detrás del primer cazador y delante del resto. Se volvió a cubrir.

La explosión cegó a los cazadores momentáneamente, haciendo que estos no avanzasen o atacasen. Jace y Alec aprovecharon la ocasión para salir del sofá y saltar por la ventana rota. La espada de Jace brillaba en la oscura noche, y no tardó en hundirse en la carne de uno de ellos, matándolo al instante. Alec disparó su flecha, clavándola en el hombro de uno de los arqueros.

Magnus aprovechó el desconcierto para atacar al que estaba más cerca de la casa, al que la explosión le había afectado menos. Le golpeó con fuerza, poniendo en práctica todos esos años de lucha y artes marciales acumulados en su cuerpo. De una patada consiguió que soltase la espada, la cual cayó a unos metros de ellos. El hombre lo miró con rabia, recuperado ya del susto. Magnus sabía que no podría seguir usando su magia mucho más. Había sido un día muy largo de clientes y con el último hechizo había notado como su energía empezaba a decaer. El hombre corrió hacia él, pero Magnus logró esquivarlo por poco. Cuando el cazador se dio cuenta se giró, mirando de nuevo al brujo con una sonrisa cruel en los labios. Intentó correr, pero se cayó al suelo, pues el látigo de Isabelle le había atado el tobillo.

'Ve.' Dijo esta desde la puerta, refiriéndose a Magnus. Magnus no necesitó preguntar a qué se refería, pues sabía que Isabelle le estaba pidiendo que fuese en ayuda de Jace y Alec.

Fue entonces cuando vio que los chicos estaban en problemas. Alec estaba refugiado tras unas cajas, mientras que Jace estaba escondido detrás de un árbol. Uno de los arqueros estaba disparando cada vez que estos hacían amago de salir, mientras que el otro se estaba dibujando en el brazo, lo que claramente era, una iratze. Magnus aprovechó que nadie le miraba para correr al lado de Alec, el cual le quedaba más cerca. Se agachó detrás de él justo antes de que una flecha le tocase.

'¿Alguna otra distracción?' Preguntó el joven.

Magnus miró a Jace y tuvo una idea. Agarró la camiseta de Alec y empezó a levantarla.

'¿Qué haces?' Dijo éste escandalizado por la acción del brujo.

'Cuando te diga, haz que Jace salga y ataque al herido.' Dijo Magnus mirándole a los ojos y pidiéndole de forma silenciosa que confiase en él.

Alec no sabía qué pretendía Magnus, nunca había luchado con él, no así, no como un equipo. Estaba acostumbrado a luchar al lado de Jace, de Izzy, de otros cazadores de sombras, pero esto… Esto era nuevo, no saber qué pasaba, tener que confiar tu vida y la de tu parabatai a un brujo… Sin embargo, Alec no tuvo nada que pensarse, pues asintió y miró a Jace, llamándolo mediante su vínculo.

Jace lo miró y prestó atención a los ojos de Alec. El moreno le estaba pidiendo que atacase al herido, pero que esperase a su señal. Jace asintió, no dudando por un minuto en su hermano.

Alec notó los dedos de Magnus sobre su piel y tuvo que respirar para controlar sus impulsos. Sabía que estaban en una situación de vida o muerte, que Magnus no le estaba tocando para provocar una reacción sexual en él, pero aún así no podía evitarlo. El tacto del brujo era como droga para su cuerpo, algo que no podía evitar desear.

'Piensa en proteger a Jace.' Dijo Magnus, el cual podía imaginar los sentimientos de Alec. Una flecha se clavó en la caja, haciendo un agujero y devolviendo a Alec a la realidad. Ambos pudieron ver como el herido se estaba recuperando y se acercaba a ellos daga en mano. 'Ahora.' Indicó, colocando su mano sobre la runa de parabatai.

Alec miró a Jace y le indicó salir, concentrándose en él y en su protección. Vio como una flecha volaba a él, y tuvo que retener el impulso de salir a protegerlo. Sin embargo, puso toda esa intención en su vínculo, como Magnus le había pedido, y vio como la flecha se rompía al acercarse a Jace, como este tenía una especie de escudo verde alrededor suyo. Escudo que solo se manifestaba cuando algo lo atacaba. Vio otra flecha volar, pero esta también se destrozó. Se concentró en Jace, en protegerlo, y vio como su hermano llegaba al cazador con la daga en la mano y lo atacaba, usándolo de escudo contra las flechas.

Alec sabía que esa era su señal. Se puso en pie, rompiendo el contacto con Magnus y con la magia que éste había usado. Tensó el arco y esperó a que el otro arquero dejase su escondite para disparar a Jace. Fue entonces cuando Alec soltó su flecha, clavándosela en la cabeza. Jace mató al otro cazador con su espada, soltando su cuerpo una vez vio que el arquero había sido neutralizado.

Jace miró a Alec y sonrió. Alec le devolvió la sonrisa con menos entusiasmo pero con la misma intención. Podía notar como su vínculo se había estrechado ligeramente, como estaban más en sintonía. Oyeron un gruñido y se giraron, recordando que había uno más. Los tres entraron en la casa, encontrándose al cuarto hombre tirado en el suelo, el látigo de Izzy entorno a su cuello, el pie con los afilados tacones de aguja sobre tu pecho. Clary estaba al otro lado de la sala, protegiendo al niño y a las dos mujeres.

'Pensé que sería más útil vivo que muerto.' Dijo Izzy sin dejar de mirar al hombre, mandando una pequeña descarga a través de su látigo.

'Bien pensado. Podemos interrogarlo y llevarlo al Instituto. Presentarlo como prueba de que Valentine sigue activo.' Dijo Jace, el cual necesitaba acabar con ese hombre casi más que cualquiera de los presentes.

'¿Hay alguien más de camino?' Preguntó Jace agachándose al lado del hombre. El hombre le escupió en la cara, saliva mezclada con sangre, y Jace no tardó ni dos segundos en sacar la pequeña daga de metal que llevaba en la bota y clavársela en la mano, provocando un grito de dolor. 'Te he hecho una pregunta.' Dijo moviendo ligeramente el mango para infligir más dolor.

'Sí.' Balbuceó el cazador.

'¿Por qué andáis detrás del niño?' Preguntó Magnus agachándose a la altura del hombre. El brujo era uno de los pocos presentes al que el acto de violencia de Jace no le había impactado.

El cazador le miró con asco y Magnus supo que nunca le contestaría nada de lo que le preguntase. Había visto esa mirada en demasiados cazadores de sombras anteriormente como para no reconocerla. El hombre que tenía delante le consideraba un ser inferior, indigno de respirar tan siquiera el mismo aire.

'Te ha hecho una pregunta.' Jace movió de nuevo el mango, sacando un gemido de dolor del hombre. 'Responde.'

'Mis órdenes son las de atrapar a todos los brujos de menos de quince años. No sé más.'

Jace le miró y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad, aún así sabía que había parte que no le estaba contando. Sacó la daga de la mano y se la llevó de nuevo a la bota.

'Tenemos que volver al Instituto.' Dijo Alec, el cual había tenido que reprimir las ganas de golpear al hombre de Valentine cuando este había puesto esa cara de desprecio a Magnus. 'Hemos de avisar de los planes de Valentine.'

'¿Y qué piensas que va a pasar?' Dijo Magnus, poniéndose de nuevo en pie. 'Nadie de la Clave va a mover un dedo por la desaparición de un puñado de niños brujos.'

Magnus había dejado que sus palabras acarreasen parte de la ira que estaba sintiendo, y sabía que eso no era justo para Alexander. El arquero se llevó la mano al cuello, mirando a los lados por un segundos y volviendo la mirada a Magnus.

'Hay que hacerles ver que si Valentine se hace con brujos tan jóvenes, sin duda los quiere para entrenarlos, para tenerlos en sus filas. Eso a la larga supondrá un peligro para la Clave.'

'No sabemos cuál es su intención.' Rebatió Magnus. 'Además, dudo mucho que los quiera con vida a la larga.' Su tono intimidante, cargado de ese poder que los cuatro cazadores raramente veían. 'Primero nos buscaba para matarnos, luego para experimentar con nosotros. La Clave sabía de esto, y ¿qué hizo? Nada. No movió un dedo entonces, no lo va a mover ahora.'

'¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!' Gritó Alec, frustrado con la situación y la conversación que estaba teniendo con Magnus; pues sabía que el brujo tenía razón.

Ninguno de los presentes decía nada, pues estaba claro que más que una conversación abierta era algo privado, un tema entre el líder del Instituto y el Gran Brujo. Aún así, Clary notó como las mundanas temblaban. Podía imaginar lo difícil que era todo esto para ellas, las cuales no sabían qué estaba pasando, ni de qué se estaba hablando, pero sabían que su hijo estaba en peligro. Alana tenía a Sam en brazos, metiéndolo con cuidado para apaciguar el ligero llanto de este.

Magnus respiró, tratando de controlarse, pues sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno emocional, que estaba abriendo heridas del pasado y Alexander no se merecía eso. Él no era el culpable de que los de su raza le hubiesen negado ayuda cada vez que la había solicitado. Alexander quería ayudar, y Magnus podía ver que en su corazón Alec no venía a un brujo, él solo veía a un niño.

'Vosotros vais a volver al Instituto con él, informar de lo aquí sucedido. Yo me ocuparé de ellas y de poner en aviso al resto.'

'No puedes ocuparte de esto solo.' Dijo Alec, el cual se negaba a que no hubiese nada que él pudiese hacer para ayudar.

'Llevo décadas ocupándome de cosas como esta solo.' Dijo Magnus con un tono entre resignado y frío en la voz. 'Son gajes del oficio.' Magnus se movió, acercándose a las dos mujeres. 'Llévate al cazador y manda una patrulla aquí para asegurar que los que vengan a continuación no escapen.' Se giró a las dos mujeres y las miró con toda la calma que pudo. 'Necesito que cojáis lo que necesitéis y vengáis conmigo. Este lugar no es seguro para vosotras.'

'¿Cuándo vamos a volver?' Preguntó Alana, dejando a Sam en el suelo.

'Nunca.' Respondió Magnus.

Clary se puso de rodillas y cogió a Sam. 'Yo me encargo de él.' Dijo mirando a las dos mujeres.

Alana quiso decir algo, pero Margot no la dejó. Esta había entrado en modo militar, comprendiendo la situación y actuando al respecto.

'Ve al cuarto de Sam y coge lo imprescindible.' La dijo. 'Yo haré nuestras maletas.'

Magnus se movió al lado opuesto de la sala, donde había más espacio, y movió sus manos de forma mecánica, abriendo un portal.

'Lleva al Instituto.' Dijo a modo de despedida.

Jace asintió, golpeó al cazador, dejándolo inconsciente y lo cogió en hombros.

'¿Qué sucede con los otros?' Preguntó Izzy.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y los cadáveres desaparecieron. Tuvo que respirar de forma disimulada, pues empezaba a notar como la cabeza le había dado vueltas al hacer ese último hechizo. Estaba llegando al límite de su magia y aún le quedaba mucho por hacer.

'Los tienes a la puertas del Instituto.' Dijo mirando a Izzy, la cual asintió y se fue al encuentro de Jace, ayudándolo con el cuerpo.

'Magnus.' Alec fue a su encuentro, tocándole el brazo rápidamente para llamar su atención. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Quería hacerle ver que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que la Clave acudiese en su ayuda. Que estaba preocupado por él. Que no tenía que hacerlo todo solo, que él quería ayudar. Y era ese sentimiento, esa necesidad de hacerle ver a Magnus que no tenía que ser el solo de ahora en adelante, que mientras Alec estuviese ahí, Magnus nunca tendría que enfrentarse a nada solo. Era ese sentimiento el que le impedía hablar, pues no había sido consciente de esa necesidad hasta ahora.

'Ve.' Dijo Magnus. 'Tienes mucho papeleo por delante.'

'No me parece bien dejarte solo con esto.' Dijo el arquero, pues no se le ocurría nada mejor.

'Oh, Alexander.' Su voz tenía parte de ese matiz juguetón que Alec amaba tanto cuando decía su nombre. 'No es nada que no haya hecho antes. Puedes estar seguro.'

'Aún así, yo…'

'Alec. Vamos.' Dijo Jace, el cual llevaba esperando unos minutos al lado del portal.

Alec miró a Magnus una última vez, buscando en sus ojos que el brujo estaba bien con que él se fuera, pero no pudo leer nada en los ojos de Magnus.

'Clary.' Llamó Jace. Clary miró a Magnus.

'Yo me ocupo de él.' Dijo el brujo refiriéndose a Sam. 'Ve con ellos.'

Clary asintió, andando hacía Alec y esperando a que este fuese con ella. Ambos fueron en dirección al portal, desapareciendo segundos después de Jace e Izzy. Sin embargo, Alec no pudo evitar girarse antes de irse, buscando en los ojos de Magnus eso que no había conseguido ver antes. Pero Magnus había ido al encuentro de Sam, y no había nada que Alec pudiese hacer, por lo que cruzó el portal.


	4. Es difícil

Magnus miró a las dos mujeres con el niño. Había lago en ellas que le hacía querer ayudarlas más de lo que el deber le pedía. Quizás era el saber que ese niño no tenía una, sino dos madres dispuestas a darlo todo por él. Magnus no había tenido esa suerte, y precisamente por ello no quería privársela al pequeño Sam. Nadie debería pasar por lo que él pasó, nadie se merecía eso.

'No os mováis.' Las dijo antes de andar por el callejón trasero, donde minutos antes había tenido lugar una pelea a muerte. Se acercó a la casa y convocó tiza blanca. Dibujó en las parades la runa del fuego, pues no tenía fuerzas para hacer uno por si mismo. Entró en el hogar y dibujó una y otra vez dicha runa. No quiso mirar las fotografías que decoraban la casa, ni los objetos que la hacían única, que la convertían en un hogar. Dibujó la runa una y otra vez. Abrió el gas y dejó la casa. No fue hasta que estuvo a medio camino entre la casa y ellas cuando se giró, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que las runas ardiesen. Se dio media vuelta y fue al encuentro de las dos mujeres mientras la casa se envolvía en llamas.

'Vamos.' Les dijo. Ellas no dijeron nada, simplemente le siguieron.

A pocas manzanas estaba la entrada de metro, fue bajar las primeras escaleras y escuchar una pequeña explosion, sin duda del gas, seguida de una sirena a lo legos. Los bomberos estaban de camino, pero para cuando ellos llegasen no quedarían más que cenizas.

/

Magnus las mostró el cuatro de invitados que por suerte siempre tenía preparado. Una costumbre que había cogido en los años veinte y de la cual se sentía muy orgulloso. Nunca sabía cuándo iba a necesitarlo y no podía estar gastando magia en convocar uno cada vez que la ocasión lo requiriese.

'Solo hay una cama.' Dijo a modo de disculpa al abrir la puerta. 'Mañana lo solucionaré. La puerta de la izquierda da al baño privado, encontraréis todo lo necesario. Cualquier cosa no tenéis más que decir.'

'¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí?' Dijo Alana, la cual no había hablado desde que habían dejado su casa.

'Lo que necesitéis hasta que encuentre un lugar seguro para vosotras.' Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

'¿Por qué lo haces?' Dijo Margot. '¿Por qué nos ayudas?'

'¿Por qué no debería?' Preguntó él.

'Solo te hemos traído problemas. Sería más fácil deshacerte de nosotros.' Sus palabras pragmáticas, llenas de lógica.

'Os ayudo porque es lo correcto. Porque si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hará.' Respondió Magnus siendo honesto. 'Hay mucho de lo que hablar, mucho que debéis saber, pero eso será mañana. Ahora debéis descansar. Os prometo que aquí estaréis a salvo.'

Margot le miró seriamente, buscando en sus ojos la respuesta que no había oído de sus labios. A los pocos segundos pareció encontrarla y asintió. Llevó una mano a la cintura de su mujer, la cual seguía cargando con el niño ya hacía tiempo dormido en sus brazos. 'Nos quedaremos aquí.' Le dijo a Alana, la cual asintió.

'Os trairé algo para que podáis cambiamos.' Dijo Magnus dándolas un poco de intimidad.

A los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta, con unas camisetas y un par de leggings que nunca había estrenado. 'Es lo más pequeño que tengo.' Dijo entregándoselo a Alana.

'Es perfecto. Gracias.' Pues cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que la camiseta que llevaba manchada de la sangre de su esposa.

/

Margot se despertó con los ojos del hombre que había tratado de asfixiarla en la mente. Trató de controlar su respiración y giró la cabeza, comprobando que Alana y Sam estaban con ella. Ambos estaban bien, había sido una pesadilla. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, en su vida en el ejército había aprendido a lidiar con dichos terrores. Dejó la cama y caminó con cuidado. Miró el reloj, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Despacio dejó el cuarto y se fue en busca de la cocina. Necesitaba beber algo, despejar la mente antes de volver a la cama con su esposa. Anduvo con cuidado, pues lo último que quería era despertar a su anfitrión. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la cocina oyó voces. Una de ellas era sin duda del mago, la otra le sonaba familiar, pero no conseguía localizarla. Fue despacio, no queriendo ser descubierta, hasta que llegó a la esquina que daba a la sala principal. En ella estaban Magnus, con una elegante bata, y el chico alto moreno que había conocido esa noche.

'Magnus, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer.' Dijo Alec, el cual no había conseguido quitarse esa sensación de impotencia.

'Alexander,' la voz de Magnus sonaba cansada, como si le costase trabajo seguir despierto 'no hay nada que puedas hacer. Ya conoces la Ley.'

'Lo sé, pero…'

'Shhh. Angel, hablemos mañana de todo esto, por favor.' Dijo Magnus llevando un dedo a los labios de Alec pero sin tocarlos. 'Necesito descansar.'

Alec miró a Magnus como si le viese por primera vez, fue entonces cuando comprendió. Magnus había agotado su magia, debía de estar extremadamente cansado. No sabía con exactitud qué podía sucederle en estos casos, pero Magnus le había dicho que no era nada que una buena noche de sueño no curase. Sin embrago, ahí estaba él, interrumpiendo su sueño por sus estúpidos sentimientos de incompetencia.

'Por supuesto, lo siento mucho. Yo… yo solo…' Se llevó la mano al pelo y suspiró. 'Yo solo quería verte.' Dijo del tirón. 'Ha sido egoísta por mi parte venir.' Se movió, dispuesto a irse. 'Debería dejarte descansar.'

Una mano en su brazo le paró, haciéndole mirar a Magnus. 'Nunca te disculpes por querer verme.' Dijo con voz seria. 'Mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti.'

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Alec pudiese contestar. 'Lo sé.'

'Ven.' El tono de Magnus suave, cariñoso. 'Debes de estar cansado.'

'Debería volver.' Dijo Alec sin impedir que Magnus tirase de él en dirección al dormitorio.

'Mañana te abro un portal.'

Margot no pudo saber qué respondió el moreno, pues se había metido en la habitación del brujo. Esperó unos minutos y se movió a la cocina. No conocía mucho a los extraños que habían irrumpido en su vida horas antes, pero estaba claro que había algo más, un mundo que ella no conocía pero del cual sentía que debía formar parte si quería proteger a Sam.

/

Magnus olía a sándalo y jazmín. No sabía cómo era posible, después de horas de trabajo y la batalla que había tenido, pero era cierto. Se pegó más a su cuello, respirando la leve fragancia, dejando que relajase sus sentidos. Sus brazos se movieron sin que él fuera consciente, abrazando más fuerte al brujo, como si necesitase protegerlo de algo. Pero Magnus no se despertó. Se había quedado dormido nada más tocar la almohada, y quizás por eso Alec sentía la necesidad de protegerlo. Magnus estaba en su estado más vulnerable, sin apenas magia recorriendo sus venas, demasiado cansado para defenderse de un ataque inminente. Y aunque Alec sabía que en su piso estaban seguros, que nadie sería capaz de pasar los escudos protectores, sentía que debía estar alerta, pues Magnus había puesto su vida en sus manos, dejándole verlo así. Sin embargo, su aroma era demasiado tentador, su presencia demasiado relajante. Los ojos se le cerraban, y en su mente solo había una única idea. Mañana, cuando se despertase, lo primero que vería serían esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

/

No había una solución que gustase a Alec, no había nada que le pareciese justo; aun así sabía que la Ley era la Ley, y no había nada que él pudiese hacer. Magnus había explicado lo necesario a las dos mujeres, les había puesto en contacto con una bruja que les ayudaría, que les protegería y les daría una nueva vida, alguien que les guiaría por todos los cambios que estaban pasando.

Alana estaba hablando con Magnus, el niño jugando tranquilo a sus pies, como si los sucesos del otro día fuesen solo una pesadilla.

'Tengo unas preguntas, si no te importa.' Dijo una voz a su espalda y Alec se giró, con su taza de té en la mano.

Estaba anocheciendo, el día había sido largo, Alec había seguido la pista de los cazadores, pero no le había llevado a ningún sitio. Después había hecho todo el papeleo, pues sabía que Jace no lo haría nunca e Izzy estaba demasiado ocupada con otros asuntos. A última hora había mandado una carta a la Clave, haciéndoles saber de la situación y de su descontento. Sabía que sus palabras serían ignoradas, pero no podía quedarse callado. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Ahora se encontraba en el loft de Magnus, pues, aunque no dudaba de las competencias del brujo, quería asegurarse que todo fuese bien. En cierta manera formaba parte de su trabajo.

'Claro.' Contestó Alec a Margot. No le gustaba hablar con mundanos, técnicamente no podía decir nada del Mundo de las Sombras, pero consideraba que la mujer se lo merecía.

'Comprendo lo que es Sam, y comprendo la teoría de todo esto. Pero si te soy sincera, no comprendo lo que eres tu.' Su voz era seria, pero calmada. Sus manos ocupadas con el mismo té que Alec. Ambos alejados de los otros tres lo suficiente para que su conversación fuese privada.

'Pensé que Magnus te lo había explicado.' Dijo dando un sobo a dicho té. En momentos como esos echaba de menos a Jace. A él siempre se le había dado mejor soltar el discurso de bienvenida.

'Me ha contado que sois cazadores de sombras. Que sois mitad humanos, mitad ángel. Algo así como lo opuesto a él.' Margot estaba tranquila, demasiado para alguien que acabase de vivir lo que había vivido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Alec pudo ver que era porque la mujer había sido una soldado. No como él, sino en el mundo de los mundanos. Había algo que la hacía conectar con ella, que le llamaba a ser amable.

'No es lo opuesto.' Respondió. 'Es… es difícil.' Pues no sabía cómo explicarle más.

'Nunca he sido creyente.' Añadió Margot. 'Nunca he creído en Dios, ni en ángeles, ni en el Infierno.'

'En tu caso siempre ha sido una cuestión de creencia. En el nuestro es una realidad.'

Margot le miró, dando un sorbo al té. 'Lo que no entiendo es por qué esos hombres atacaron a Sam. Si ellos son lo mismo que tu, si son mitad ángeles, ¿no les hace eso buenos? ¿No es eso en lo que se basa toda religión?'

'Me temo que es más difícil que eso.'

'Ya…' Margot miró a su mujer, hablando con Magnus sobre algo que no podían oír. '¿Cómo sabré de quién fiarme? ¿Cómo sabré si mi hijo esta a salvo cuando gente que es mitad angel quiere matarlo y otros protegerlo? Cuando alguien que es mitad demonio nos esta ayudando.'

'Deberás dejarte guiar por tu instinto.' Alec se giró a ella. 'Pero deja que te de un consejo. Desconfía de los míos.' Alec sabía que no debía decir eso, que si alguien se enteraba tendría problemas, pero no podía evitarlo. 'Escucha. Sam es un brujo. Tarde o temprano desarrollará sus poderes y entonces tendrá dos opciones: o formar parte del Mundo de las Sombras, como nosotros, como Magnus, o hacerse pasar por un mundano. Hay mucho que no entiendes, mucho que sé que te van a explicar, pero deja que te diga algo. El mundo en el que te adentras no es como este. Los subterráneos no son tratados con los mismo derechos que los míos.'

'¿Subterráneos?'

'Hombres lobo, vampiros, brujos, hadas…'

'Todo aquello que no son como tu.' Su voz constante, defensiva.

'Sí.'

Margot soltó una risa seca, algo que sorprendió a Alec. Ella le devolvió la mirada y contestó a la pregunta que había visto en los ojos del joven.

'Me he pasado la vida luchando en un mundo donde no se me consideraba una igual. Al principio por ser mujer, luego por mi orientación, luego por mi estilo de vida. Me mudé de ciudad, dejé mi trabajo, todo, por proteger a mi hijo, por asegurarme de que no tendría que pasar por lo que pasé yo. ¿Y ahora me dices que todo ha sido por nada? ¿Que por nacer así va a ser tratado cómo… no sé… cómo un ser inferior?'

Alec no sabía qué decir, pues sabía que ella tenía razón. Nunca se había parado a pensar en el trato que los suyos le daban a los subterráneos, pero desde que salía con Magnus, desde que había conocido a Luke, sus ojos habían empezado a abrirse.

'¿Qué haces con él?'

Esas palabras hicieron que Alec regresase al momento.

'Si los tuyos le consideráis inferior, si es mitad demonio. ¿Qué haces con él?' No era una acusación, más bien una pregunta sincera.

No sabía cómo, pero Margot sabía de su relación con Magnus. Quizás era algo que gente como él, gente homosexual notaba. O simplemente no era tan discreto como pensaba. Quizás la forma en la que miraba a Magnus le delataba, quizás…

'Oh.' Margot le miró y Alec no supo por qué, pero no podía seguir mirándola. Miró su taza, como si tratase de leer los posos del té. 'No me lo digas. Esta prohibido.'

'No.' Su tono demasiado alto, pues Magnus y Alana se giraron a mirarlos. Margot hizo un gesto con la mano, como para quitarle importancia, algo que convenció a ambos. 'No.' Volvió a decir Alec cuando solo los ojos de la mujer estaba fijos en él. 'No está prohibido, es solo… No está bien visto. No sucede.'

'¿Es por que es un hombre o por que es un brujo?'

Alec quería salir corriendo, quería dejar ese cuarto y esa estúpida conversación. Pero sabía que no podía, sabía que debía quedarse y ayudar a esas mujeres. Aunque, en esos momentos, estaba maldiciendo su buena conciencia.

'Ambas.'

'Genial.' Su voz sarcástica. Se acercó a la tetera y se sirvió otra taza, haciendo un gesto a Alec, ofreciéndole más. Este aceptó. Bebieron el té en silencio, ya no tan caliente como antes.

'Estoy con él porque le quiero.' Dijo Alec al cabo de unos minutos, respondiendo a la pregunta de Margot, aún sabiendo que no tenía porqué. 'Porque no hay nadie como él. Porque me hace ser mejor persona.' Alec miró a Magnus, como éste se había arrodillado delante de Sam, cogiéndole las manos. Sin duda midiendo la magia que por ellas corría. 'Sé que no te puedes fiar de los míos. Pero te puedes fiar de mi. Y siempre, siempre, te podrás fiar de él.'

Margot vio el amor que había en esos ojos, la confianza, la adoración, el respeto, y supo que estaba en buenas manos. Había mucho que no sabía, mucho que no entendía, mucho que no le gustaba. Pero había algo en ese joven, en sus ojos, en su forma de ser sincero y directo. Había algo en ese hombre con magia y ojos cubiertos de purpurina que le daba paz, que le decía que podía con ello. Una pequeña parte de ella siempre había echado de menos la vida como soldado, el cuidar de gente, la necesidad de proteger. Habría dado todo por no tener que volver a pasar por ello, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo, que tenía una misión, se sentía segura. Era una nueva aventura. Sabía que no sería fácil, sabía que sería peligroso, pero saber que podía contar con ese dos hombres, saber que no estaba sola… La hizo respirar mejor.

* * *

Hasta aquí la historia de Margot y Alana. Espero que os haya gustado. No dudéis en dejar algún que otro comentario para saber si es así o no, y si queréis que escriba más y sobre qué.


End file.
